It is known to provide a mirror assembly that includes a garage door opener incorporated therein. For example, the HOMELINK® system may be incorporated into the rearview mirror. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,396,408; 6,172,613; 6,091,343; 5,854,593 and 5,708,415, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.